osopeleafandomcom-20200213-history
Knowledge
= Knowledge = In the world of Osopelea, knowledge is an important element in advancing the plot, figuring mysteries of the world out, and in some cases, learning new things such as spells. The problem in the D&D setup is that knowledge is often passed over for other skills and thus not given the credit it deserves. To address that, the GM has set up a knowledge system. KNOWLEDGE Each level, gain knowledge points equal to intelligence modifier. 0 for negative mods. Some arenas of knowledge are limited by class or are more difficult to learn depending upon class. Knowledge can also be picked up through other means. Acquiring/reading valuable books, being taught by knowledgable peoples, being in areas of significant intellectual growth such as libraries or monasteries... all are ways to gain additional knowledge points. Knowledge is not the end-all for the game by any means. Skills still remain very important. KNOWLEDGE SUBSKILLS Knowledge can be in the following areas. MAGIC-ORIENTED KNOWLEDGE: ARCANA - learnable as a subskill at normal cost to DRUIDS, WIZARDS, SORCERORS, ALL PRESTIGE CLASSES THAT STEM FROM WIZARD/SORCEROR. Learnable at double cost to ALL CLASSES BUT BARBARIAN, FIGHTER, AND ROGUE, to whom it is unlearnable. Focuses on spell knowledge in general. KNOWLEDGE: MAGICAL HISTORY - learnable as a subskill at normal cost to DRUIDS, WIZARDS, SORCERORS, ALL PRESTIGE CLASSES OF WIZARD/DRUID/SORCEROR, and SCHOLARS. At double cost to ALL OTHER CLASSES. KNOWLEDGE: LIFE ENERGY - learnable as subskill at normal cost for DRUIDS and PRESTIGE CLASSES OF DRUID. Learnable at double cost for WIZARDS, SORCERORS, SCHOLARS. Focuses on the make-up and harnessing of life energy in magic use. Greater knowledge means a reduction in necessary life energy for big spells. KNOWLEDGE: MANA - learnable as subskill at normal cost for DRUIDS, WIZARDS, SORCERORS and THEIR PRESTIGE CLASSES. Double cost to ALL OTHER CLASSES BUT BARBARIAN, FIGHTER, ROGUE. KNOWLEDGE: ENCHANTING OBJECTS - learnable as subskill at normal cost for DRUIDS, WIZARDS, SORCERORS and THEIR PRESTIGE CLASSES. Double cost to ALL OTHER CLASSES BUT BARBARIAN, FIGHTER, ROGUE. Deals in imbuing magical energy into objects for temporary or permanent spells or effects. KNOWLEDGE: MAGICAL REAGENTS - learnable as subskill at normal cost for DRUIDS, WIZARDS, SORCERORS and THEIR PRESTIGE CLASSES. Double cost to ALL OTHER CLASSES. Involves knowing what components are useful for harnessing magic, whether for potions, enchanting, or just pulling mana. KNOWLEDGE: FAMILIARS - learnable as subskill at normal cost for DRUIDS, WIZARDS, SORCERORS and THEIR PRESTIGE CLASSES. Double cost to ALL OTHER CLASSES. Involves knowing how to control and enhance familiars. KNOWLEDGE: POTIONS - learnable as subskill at normal cost for DRUIDS, WIZARDS, SORCERORS and THEIR PRESTIGE CLASSES. Double cost to ALL OTHER CLASSES. Involves knowing how to mix potions, how to identify them, and how to safely handle them. KNOWLEDGE: GOVERNMENT (SOMENATION) - This refers to detailed knowledge of a government structure, important figures of state, and the expected behaviors and graces that go with addressing such figures of state. Very important when addressing those in power. Knowledge of separate nations requires separate skills. LEARNABLE TO ALL AT NORMAL COST. KNOWLEDGE: HISTORY (SOMENATION) - Just like it sounds. LEARNABLE TO ALL AT NORMAL COST. KNOWLEDGE: NATURE - learnable as a subskill AT NORMAL COST to DRUIDS, RANGERS, AND ALL PRESTIGE CLASSES THAT STEM FROM DRUID/RANGER. Learnable AT DOUBLE COST to ALL OTHERS. SUBCATEGORIES: ANIMALS, PLANTS, MINERALS, ELEMENTS. To note: elements earth for example may be about rock formations, caves, earthquakes, volcanoes, etc. All four elements are included. Metal goes under minerals, wood under plants. KNOWLEDGE: RACE (SOMERACE) - This refers to the knowledge of a race's physical characteristics, biologies, common habits and idiosyncracies, diet, special needs if any, bents for worship, psychosocial interaction tendencies with other races and within its own race. LEARNABLE TO ALL AT NORMAL COST, BUT IF IT'S ONE'S OWN RACE IT'S HALF COST (1 POINT=2 RANKS). KNOWLEDGE: ANCIENT WORLD HISTORY - This knowledge is harder to come by as it's often steeped in superstition and contradiction, not to mention some of it's just very difficult to find information on at all. LEARNABLE TO ALL, 3 POINTS = 1 RANK. FOR SCHOLARS, 2 POINTS = 1 RANK. Other appropriate knowledges may pop up at any time. GM will add them in and make stipulations as needed. Suggested Further Knowledges: ?Knowledge: Psychology - You understand how the mind works and can usually tell what someone is thinking without asking. You can also predict what someone will do based on information you have on them. ?Knowledge: Fitness - You have a lot of understanding of how to take care of your body when doing a lot of physical labor. ?Knowledge: Fermentation - You understand the process of fermentation and brewing alcoholic beverages. Knowledge: Fashion - You know what kinds of clothing and decoration people are into and are good at finding new things to spark a trend in the public. ?Knowledge: Time and Distance - You're good at generating a mental map of places you've been to, or places that are described to you. Just as well, you remember well how long it takes to travel between two locations you're familiar with. You're very good at explaining to others how to reach a destination by using familiar landmarks and basic descriptions. Knowledge: Class (Some class) - You know the intricate details behind people of this class. What kinds of people they normally are, what kinds of weapons they normally use, what they tend to do in their daily lives, the history behind the class, where they're most commonly found, and any details about what they're best and worst against as far as opponents.